


Through The Rabbit Hole

by solitariusvirtus



Category: DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Developing Friendships, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Gen, Short Chapters, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: The triplets are looking for even more adventure in their great-uncle's house. Webby, desirous to keep the newly formed friendships, brings up a family secret. What no one expects is that following this particular thread might lead to a whole lot of trouble out of different sort.





	Through The Rabbit Hole

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The sails are distinctive," Louie says, eyeing the faded whites and dull reds. Captain Peghook left that much of himself after his departure. And though they have the sails, Dewey doesn't see that it helps in any one way. "I bet we'd make a fortune if we sold them."

"Louie," Huey protests, placing himself before the small cloth mound with an annoyed expression plastered to his face.

"What?" There are times when Dewey wonders how the three of them could have turned out so different. But there it is. So he shakes his head and pushed the sails back in the chest, closing the lid over the moth-eaten thing with only a slight pang of regret.

"Louie," the tone has changed just a smidgeon. "I don't have to explain this, do I?"

"We've gleaned all we're ever going to from it." Dewey throws his arms around his brothers' shoulders. "Let's go find Webby before she has us hanging from the ceiling again." Not that he is against a bit of adventure, but having blood rush to his head once this month is enough for him.

"I can't believe Uncle Donald never said a thing about any of this." There's the rub. Dewey remembers some things; he is sure his brothers do too. But he remembers nowhere near enough to be satisfied. "And mother."

Mother most of all. Huey's words churn through him. Uncle might have told them about mother. They deserve to know. She is their mother, after all. Great-uncle Scrooge or not; Dewey remains convinced they should have known about mother before. Yet that won't change a thing. So he pushes the thought away and looks up at the sound of Huey's voice and the sound of the garage door closing behind them.

"What do we do now?" The eldest is usually the one with the initiative. But it seems that Huey is not at all inclined to set them on the path of some adventure.

"Find Webby. I thought we'd agreed," Louie answers, one eye-brow raised in question. "You sure are distracted."

As it turns out, it's Webby who finds them rather than the other way around. She's finally done with the tasks her Granny set her. If Mrs. Beakley were to given any of them a task, Dewey doubts there would be any complaints. Unlike Uncle Donald whose anger is something they can smile to each other about once his back is turned, the housekeeper does not seem like she'd take well to such behaviour.

"Finally done," Webby says by way of greeting, wiping her forehead in an exaggerated gesture of relief. "So, friends, what do you want to do now?" Her grip tightens on the bannister and she offers a shy smile which is quintessential Webby. She would look strange without it. Yet at the same time, Dewey wishes she wouldn't act as though bombs are about to go off.

"Well, you know the place better than us," Huey puts in. "What is there to do around here?" That is besides waking ancient evils. Which is not a possibility as the last ancient evil lies in the corner, in two pieces. The gong has been placed some distance away; it is surrounded by half a dozen reminders that no one is to touch it. Fair enough, Dewey thinks, although even if Scrooge had not come along they would have still found a way to make things right.

"Let me see," Webby replied, setting her thumb and pointer as cradle for her chin in a pose of deep contemplation, "there is always the pool, but we'll have to swim around the boat; we could hunt for treasure in the gardens," she pauses, eyes landing on Louie whose interest is unmistakable. She lets the words linger for a few long moments before slapping her knee with a sharp sound. "I got you; the gardens' only treasure is healthy soil."

"No fair," Louie complains, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I knew I'd get you," she gloated for a little while longer. "Oh, that was so good. Back to the matter at hand; we could always look at the marbles collection."

This time three voices rose in protest. And Webby is laughing even before they manage to figure out she's just pulling their legs. Doing it admirably if their reactions are anything to go by.

"Fine, you win. You got us." Huey holds his hand up; the surrender is met with a pleased look by Webby and there is no bite behind his brother's words, so all is well. But they still have nothing to do. "Now do you have any suggestions?"

"We could go to the basement." There is a flash of uncertainty playing in Webby's face which does not sit very well with him, but Dewey is not afraid of a few dusty corners and some cobwebs.

"What's in the basement?" he demands, holding his head up high in the face of his brother's hesitation. It doesn't hurt that he's been itching to prove to Scrooge that he has learned something from their last adventure. He'll have an idea of what is down there and have some time to come up with a good strategy.

"Oh, you know; a lot of old stuff." As vague answers go, this one fits the bill of saying too much and too little at the same time. He levels a hard stare at her, quietly willing her to go on. "That's where Scotty McDuck disappeared."

"Who is Scotty McDuck?" Huey sports a look of confusion and short of scratching his head in a cartoony display, his brother has little to do but wait. As the rest of them.

"Come with me, and I'll explain." So they do. They follow Webby to her lair and her clippings and strings. Here she is more comfortable. Huey sits down on the carpet, legs tucked beneath while Louie sinks into a mound of pillows. Dewey, meantime, walks closer to the board. He squints at the large picture, trying to bring some clues together. Not that he thinks it'll work.

"Stare any harder and your eyes are going to fall out," Louie warns with a snicker, leaning further back against his pillows. Naturally, Dewey ignores him.

Webby, however, is impatiently waving him away, her hands on the back of his shoulders. "Do you want to know about Scotty McDuck or not?"

That pipes the lot of them down. Although Dewey is not especially thrilled to be ordered around, he drops down and watches Webby walk back and forth, deep in thought, visibly thrilled at the prospect of an adventure. He himself is getting hyped.

"So, Scotty McDuck," Huey reminds her.

"Scotty McDuck, son of Gideon McDuck, disappeared one sunny afternoon from his uncle's basement, presumably because he'd been trying, unsuccessfully, to find a gate to another world. According to legend-"

"What legend? How long has he been gone?"

Webby clears her throat. "According to legend, the only thing left of poor Scotty McDuck is his ghost, haunting the basement, in search of that gate to another world. It is said his spirit will never rest until his quest is ended." She spreads her arms out in an expectant gesture. "Be amazed."

"Ghost hunt!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing this off of Webby's amazing board. Of course, the show will probably disprove much of this little experiment, but I'm just looking to have some fun.


End file.
